Creature files
Creatures Here will be listed all of the creatures that OSAC has dealt with or researched, as defined by OSAC rules and regulations: "a creature means anything that can decide to do something, meaning that it has thought and (but not always) intellect. if it cannot actively make decisions no matter how simple, it will be defined as an anomilty under "objects" this means that even if it isn't a conventional "creature" by normal definition and would be considered an "object" in the eyes of of the public if it can think it will be classified as a creature. As a form of format for listing, the list will be as follows: each will be set in groups based upon letters of the english alphabet, such as "A, B, C..." in the event that we have more creatures then this classification system allows we shall add a letter: "AA, AB, AC..." and so on and so forth. Each group will will have "01-99" as the amount for each one, in the event that the group reaches "99" a new one will be created instead. The creatures will be listed with information alongside it; this will include intelligence in a ranking of "1-10" stars, one being very low, and ten being very high. also, there will be the aggression ranking as defined for the "severity ranking" as defined by the Offices of Oversight. the low end of the scale will be that it is passive, and the high end of the scale means it is aggressive. the following will be an example of the format required in the list: Example 01: TEST ★✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: 1 This is how the OSAC Administrator had agreed with ██████████ on how such things should be kept in order as it would be simple and easy to navigate. the creatures will be inevitably chronological in order as they are added when OSAC comes into dealing with them or discovering them. now that the basics of this system of organization has been described to the fullest that it could be it is time to get into the actual list itself, however there is not anything so far due to OSAC not having dealt with any CAs yet. Group A 01: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 02: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 03: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 04: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 05: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 06: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 07: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 08: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 09: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 10: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 11: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 12: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 13: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 14: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 15: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 16: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 17: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 18: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 19: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 20: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 21: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 22: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 23: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 24: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 25: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 26: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 27: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 28: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 29: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 30: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 31: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 32: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 33: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 34: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 35: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 36: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 37: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 38: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 39: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 40: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 41: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 42: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 43: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 44: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 45: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 46: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 47: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 48: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 49: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 50: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 51: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 52: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 53: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 54: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 55: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 56: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 57: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 58: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 59: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 60: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 61: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 62: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 63: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 64: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 65: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 66: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 67: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 68: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 69: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 70: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 71: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 72: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 73: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 74: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 75: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 76: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 77: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 78: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 79: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 80: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 81: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 82: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 83: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 84: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 85: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 86: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 87: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 88: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 89: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 90: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 91: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 92: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 93: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 94: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 95: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 96: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 97: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 98: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 99: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _